


⊰⊹ keep your hand in mine // vives drabbles

by yvesunmi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, ViVes, soft, yvevi, yvivi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesunmi/pseuds/yvesunmi
Summary: just vives being in love and me feeding vives nation





	1. day 1

・・・

🍒 day 1— holding hands

vivi sighed as she walked through the door of her shared apartment. it had been a rough day, and she wanted nothing more than a nice, warm bath and a good sleep.

she was so tired she didn't even stop to consider why the apartment was so quiet. with 4 girls living there, quiet was the last thing you'd expect.

she walked into the room she shared with sooyoung and stepped into the bathroom to take a relaxing bath.

when she stepped out again, she put on her coziest pijamas and flopped on her bed. she didn't lift her head when she heard the door to her room open, just groaned softly.

"vi?" a velvety voice rang through the room amusedly. only one person called her that, sooyoung.

"rough day?" she felt a weight on her bed, and lifted her head to see sooyoung's dark brown eyes gazing sweetly at her, and vivi felt her mood brighten a bit just by looking into sooyoung's eyes.

"...yeah," she answered sooyoung's question, stretching out further on the bed.

"well, i'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow," sooyoung said, smiling and taking vivi's hand in hers, and _fuck_ , vivi's heart needed to stop beating so fast, it was just hand-holding!

but vivi's body betrayed her as she rolled over and put her head on sooyoung's lap, while still managing to keep a hold on her hand.

"i'm just gonna sleep here for a bit," she yawned, missing the blush adorning sooyoung's cheeks, and fell asleep.


	2. day 2

🍒 day 2 — pet names

"we need nicknames," sooyoung stated out of the blue while carding her fingers through vivi's blonde locks.

vivi twisted her head up from her place on sooyoung's lap to look at her quizzically.

"what for?" she asked.

" cause i want to call you something that you can respond to that only i call you," sooyoung murmured, blushing slightly.

"you're the sweetest, baby," vivi giggled, leaning up to press a soft kiss to sooyoung's lips. "what do you have in mind?" she asked the brunette.

"hm... you're my princess, but you're also my cute little deer, vi," sooyoung whispered softly.

kahei giggled as she rested a hand on sooyoung's cheek.

"and you're my elegant swan, my little apple," she cooed, delighted at the blush that came to her lover's cheeks.

♡

"princess, wake up," a soft voice roused vivi from her sleep.

"princess, you're going to regret sleeping there," sooyoung said with a bit of amusement in her tone.

"mmph... carry me, apple," vivi yawned, blinking sleepily and holding out her arms for her girlfriend to lift her up.

"you guys are so soft, it's disgusting," jungeun's voice cut through, before being shushed by haseul.

"you like pet names too, jungie," the brunette retorted before pressing a kiss to jungeun's cheek, which made jungeun grumble a bit before returning the kiss.

"it's cute," haseul smiled at sooyoung, who was carrying vivi bridal style.

"yeah, me and youngie are the cutest," vivi sighed before snuggling into sooyoung's chest and falling asleep.


End file.
